conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pangam-Pangat
Super wildfires will happen all the time unless you put the oxygen under 30%. Just notifying in case you don't want that, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I was hoping that it would speed up civilization by making fire easier to make lulz. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Which Continent is which? I arbitrarily named my landmass South Cadia, but it seems that other names have been applied. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I kinda thought that the middle continent is Thietia, and already incorporated it into my articles. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Note it was named for Dr. xxxxxx Thiet, who discovered the planet in 21xx. New Manchuria is the Mshkin'stsu'kskin place where Shiji is and Iria is that big one about where North America and South America are. GM's continent thus is Porrimia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's the etymology of Cadia? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol six months later. The actual etymology: Derivative of Acadiana. The in-game etymology: Peshalic word for land of promise. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Languages So yeah... I have no idea how to incorporate my language into articles. Do you guys recommend me just using the English form, like "Great Trade River" or the K'Bonish form of that for the article? I still need DK to do my K'Bonish for me :> -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What usually happens is that things begin as words like "Great Trade River" and eventually after being said so many times it becomes "Gechade River" and then the "Geshd River." It happens in all languages but is more rare in Chinese. Also sorry for the wait, I shall have it done soon. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No hurry, do it when you have time. I just wanna know how to evolve my language/article names for now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lemme know if you like the look of the language: A nada H'Po padin hau seh L'Daola nai heh'n hau a com L'Turbeh nai L'Facd. Hau norim sin a bapeh L'Soueru nai L'Ohung nai nom hak'lao akritir hau to ui hau a L'Bon Hid'Tati-Kundo. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) So… —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, missed this (hate this shit wikia look). Yeah, that looks cool, did you take into account the fact that most (maybe all) names have a capitalized letter in the front, with a apostrophe, then another capital letter? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I did thr most I could to keep the language realistic. The only labguages that do similar things is Irish and Swahili. And its only for nouns in both cases. Gramatical particlez like "the" would be too inifficient in a realistic language. However its ok for nouns. I changed their capitalization above. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Area What's the surface area of Pangam-Pangat, so I can calculate the land area of South Cadia? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 8,495/12,756 = 0.665961116 the scale factor of PP to earth 0.443504208 (scale factor squared) * 510,072,000 = 226,219,078 sq km. Note I'm unhappy with the current map so here's a tweaked version. I only had time to do South Cadia . Basically what's in blue. Ignore the black part, I'm in the process of tracing over. Also, I found a good program called ImageJ. Install the Color Counter applet and it will count the number of pixels of a certain color. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Also a note. I'm going to have to revise some of the climate stuff. The southern peninsula is way too southern to be a tropical rainforest. I made South Cadia a little bit more fjord-like if you noticed on the map, but the northern part will probably remain tropical. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I assumed that in calculations anyway. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC non toxic-beign life forms I can't tell if "beign" is supposed to be "being" or "benign" or "beige" or what. — Pavitra 04:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately this project died out. I have no idea what that word is supposed to be, but I think most likely it's being. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC)